Of Two Hearts
by saberblast
Summary: This is my spin on Gundalian Invaders season of Bakugan. Fair warning this will have Yuri so if you don't like that or able to bare it then don't bother reading this. This will be rated T for now. I will have to see about later chapters.


**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN BAKUGAN OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

**A call for help**

Neathia is a peaceful world lush with life plant life and full of innocent Neathian people and bakugan who never once had to fight for anything. However the past few months things changed for the worst. Gundalia is the cause for the change. They declared war on Neathia out of nowhere and begone taking Neathia little by little. The Gundalian army are brutal and experienced with war and the Neathians are being pushed back greatly. The Neathian warriors that are experienced with battle are small in number but are trying. The battle is in the Gundalian's favor and is quickly becoming impossible for the Neathian's win.

Down on the surface of the Neathian home world a battle over one of the major city's of Neathia is being fought. The city of Loraz is in danger of falling and castle knight Captain Elright and his castle knight bakugan Wolfuri are currently fending off one of the Gundalian's twelve orders member Gill and his bakugan Krakix.

Elright lunged towards Gill delivering a right gab only to be grabbed by the wrist and thrown into the wall of a tattered building having the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the ground gasping for when he saw that Gill was going to decapitate him with his blade. Elright avoided the blade and used his leg to sweaped Gill's feet out from under him and when Gill's back hit the ground he proceeded raise his left leg into the air to deliver an axe kick to his gut only to be thrown off balance by a eathqaick from the two towering bakugan above them. Krakix knead Wolfuri in the stomach then linked his hands together and brought them down on Wolfuri's spine slamming him down to the ground with a loud grunt of pain. Krakix picked up the white paladin spun around and trow him into building. As Wolfuri tried to pry himself from the structure Krakix grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. The red behemoths horns glow bright red as electricity began to electrify the white paladin.

Elright regains his balance he saw his partner in trouble. "Wolfuri no!" He lost track of Gill and when he did find him was about to be impaled by his sword. "Bakugan Brawl!" a voice rang to both of their ears catching their attention. "Bakugan Stand!" a blinding flash of white light exposed in the sky as a white and yellow form come in with a flying dropkick to the side of Krakix's face and as blur flipped Gill throw the air. Gill touched down on his feet as he looked to who had flipped him. There stood a teenaged Neathian with very light purple skin like all Neathians and blue hair and green eyes. She whore a beautiful white robe with signs of yellow strips throughout it. "Rise Haos Aranaut!" The new towering figure standing next to Wolfuri was none other than Aranaut. Elright looked to his savior and was shocked at who it was. "Princess Fabia what are you doing here?!" Fabia took a stance ready to fight. "I'm here to save your butt." "Well well if it isn't the princess of Neathia. This is a great opportunity. When your gone this planet will even closer to falling." Gill said as he pointed his blade to the princess.

Fabia carefully steeped next to Elright mindful of the enemy in front of them. "Elright your orders to evacuate the wounded solders and civilians were followed through. There is no need to continue fighting this filthy Gundalian." Captain Elright cringed at the thought but he knew that the city was lost. Yet another part of Neathia has fallen to the enemy. As Gill charged the two Fabia slipped a card from her long sleeve and held it in front of her as it began glow a bright golden-yellow. "Ability Card Activate! Shinning Enforcement!" Aanaut's body began to violently radiate a blinding light which blinded the Gundalian's long enough to escape. As the began to fade the two Neathian's were gone but to Gill it was of little concern since all of Neathia will soon fall under the controlle of the Gundalian's.

As Princess Fabia and Captain Elright entered the Neathian royal city wounded solders and now homeless civilians could be seen all around. Elright was surly angered by this but the Princess was completely furious by the sight. To her the monstrous specks on the galaxy that was the Gundalian's has yet again brought pain to Neathia. First her mother then her father and now they have even gone to torture the citizens of her home world. It wouldn't be long before they took her sister, the Queen of Neathia away as well.

'_Damn those disgusting Gundalian's. They will pay for what they have done to us._' As they walked though the city a small child came up to the Princess holding doll to her chest. "Miss will we be alright?" she said looking at Fabia with big eyes. the Princess knelt down and patted the small girl on the head and gave a reassuring smile. "Yes. We'll just fine. Things are going to get better." The looked down to her feet still felling a little sad. "Why are they bullying us? Did we do something to make them angry?" Fabia bit back the urge to say what was really on her mind knowing it would be wrong to say it to a child. "I Don't know but don't worry the bully's will go home as soon as we're able to work things out with." With that said the child ran back to her family that was waiting for her. As Fabia and Elright entered the royal palace she never wanted to see a sad expression on the childs ever again. '_I have to talk to my sister._'

"As we already know we lost more than 3/5 of Neathia to the Gundalian's if we don't think of something some well lose everything. We have to come up with something." Elright said as he finished his report in the throne room in presence of Princess Fabia and Queen Serena sitting in their respective thrones next to each other. "Maybe if we just prayed to the Sacred Orb to be rid of the Gundalian's once and for all we wouldn't have to worry about this." Fabia said with pure anger that didn't go unnoticed by her older sister.

"Fabia the Sacred Orb is not a weapon and should never be associated with anything of the sort." Serena said sternly as she didn't want Fabia thinking that way. "I'm sorry but it's clear that the Gundalian's won't stop untill were ether destroyed or taken under their rule. I for one will not let that happen while I still breath. I'll fight every one of those disgusting Gundalian's till my dying breath or till their destroyed.!" Fabia said as she stood up from her throne next to her sister's. To say that Serena was unpleased with her younger sister's words was an understatement. She did not want her thinking this way. It is not the way a princess that would one day take her place on the throne should be thinking. "Fabia calm yourself. Don't think that way it will only blind you. The Gundalian's themselves are not our enemy but the rules them. Our true enemy is Emperor Barodius and no one else."

Fabia was growing tired of her sister's words saying that the only enemy was Barodius but her sister did always find a way to calm her when even she herself felt like she was going to far. Like how she suggested to use the Sacred Orb as a weapon. Fabia sat back down on her throne trying to calm herself and try not to speak out as she did. Her sister was the only family she had left after all and she wanted to preserve that. She docent know what she would do if Serena had died like their parents did.

"I'm afraid that we send a message out and hope that we can revive help from someone." Serena said with hope in her voice. "We can only hope the Gundalian's won't notice or won't be able to decode our message before help arrives. If so then we may not have a fucher to look forward to.

And so with the queen's order given a message was sent out to the stars in hopes of receiving ad from anyone who would be willing to help. This is their last chance of hope. All they can do is wait. Wait and hope.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
